


A Small Bit of Sunlight

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, In Universe, Prompt Fill, non explicit prompt, what is this angst doing in my collection of dumb humor fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: For the first time in twelve years, she finally had some freedom.





	A Small Bit of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3944059#cmt3944059  
> Luna, traveling alone across Lucis

Luna frowned, holding out her hands as small droplets of water started to hit her palms. Curled up atop a haven, Killiam haven if she remembered the tipster’s words correctly, she had thought herself tucked away in the woods enough to avoid the elements. It turned out a pointless endeavor in the end as the few droplets soon quickened into a light drizzling. Luna hoped it wouldn’t get any worse than that. She had no cover, no extra clothing, and not even fire to keep her warm. Even if she was any better at lighting it, which she had learned the hard way in Leide that she was not, it would have been quickly put out by the rainfall. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and nestled her face into them, pulling her knees up as if curling tightly into a ball. She hoped at the very least she could make herself as small as possible and maybe the rain wouldn’t soak her too bad.

Hopeless. She could already feel her dress sticking to her back, and her hair sticking to her forehead as well as the nape of her neck. A small whine sounded from her left, and she lifted her head slightly to peek at the golden-furred dog huddled close to her. Pryna seemed just as miserable in the weather. Her ears drooped and her tail hung limp. She tended to look dreary when Umbra was away. Luna could empathize. She felt most comfortable with both of her dogs with her, and the slight anxiety she felt waiting for Umbra’s return with a message from Noctis never helped matters. She found herself constantly praying that he would be alright, that she would receive an answer in their shared notebook. Any answer would do, so long as her oldest and dearest friend was not hurt.

A small pang of guilt hit Luna at the thought of him. There really was no way she could stop Noctis or anyone else from getting hurt, in the grand scheme of things. The ring of the Lucii weighed heavily in her pocket, a constant reminder that she would be the one hurting him the most: bringing him a ring she’d pulled off of his father’s severed finger, a ring that would eventually kill him just as it did his forefathers. It was a duty she told herself she’d carry out with pride, but she could never really deny how unfair she’d found it. It was unfair to Noctis that he had to sacrifice himself for the sake of a prophesy, unfair to Ravus that he serve the very same people that killed their mother just to keep Luna safe all those years, unfair to the entire world that it must suffer darkness at the hands of the Accursed…a small part of Luna whispered, traitorously, that it was unfair to her that she must waste away to see these events through.

Pryna whined again, as if sensing Luna’s dampening mood. Deciding she was already soaked enough and that her makeshift fetal position did nothing to shield her from the rain, she instead stretched her limbs out and reached over to scratch behind Pryna’s ears. She offered a small smile to the dog, though she wouldn’t admit that it was more for herself. If she let such thoughts drag her down, she would falter. And that would help no one. Soon she would face the Fulgurian to form a covenant with him and convince him to lend his strength to the True King. She needed to be in top form to handle this. There was no doubt that the process would weaken her immensely, and already tired and hungry, having no Lucian currency, a poor mood would only worsen the experience for her. Without at least the will to go on, she’d likely collapse. She was thankful the few who had recognized her amongst her travels had been kind enough to offer her food and a place to stay. She had no idea what she would have done if she had spent every night lying on the cold stone of a haven with no food or water, unable to sleep for fear of becoming a wild animal’s snack. It wouldn’t do to insult their kindness by giving up.

Instead, she opted to think more positively. Once she was finished the covenant with Ramuh, she might try to visit her home once more before reaching Altissia. She ought to speak with her brother, perhaps even see Maria if she could. She might go out among the people and heal those who needed healing. Even speak with the children. She smiled again at the memories of small hands reaching for her, grasping at her fingers to pull her along or patting stickers against her skin to decorate her in a way only children would know. And when she left, perhaps she’d get the chance to walk around Altissia for a while. It was doubtful, considering the imperial occupation and the likelihood of gaining Secretary Claustra’s ire with her mere presence alone. The covenant with Leviathan was almost certainly going to be messy, after all. Luna could hope however. She’d like a semblance of normalcy, before it was time to return to her duties once more. This sort of freedom was unlikely to last. In the time Luna had left, she wanted to make the most of it.

Stroking her fingers through Pryna’s fur, Luna silently admired her surroundings. Aside from the patter of raindrops, the woods were quiet and peaceful. A small sliver of sunlight at the horizon painted the sky red, reflecting in the water droplets. Through the trees, Luna could see the slightest hint of a rainbow. Tucked away in her room for twelve years, she’d have never thought she’d experience a sight like this first hand. Yes, she may have been cold and hungry and sopping wet, but she was determined to enjoy this moment. Until the time came for her to leave the haven and speak with the god of thunder, until the time came for her to cross oceans, and until her own time came to pass, she was, for this small moment, _free_.


End file.
